Spaghetti
by astraplain
Summary: Ryo is very creative with food.


"Hey," Ryo greeted as Dee entered the kitchen loaded down with groceries. Ryo hurried over to assist, leaning in for a kiss. He stopped just short, frowning at Dee's shirt. "Is that gravy?"

"With mushrooms," Dee confirmed after getting his kiss. "The elevator's broken again."

"Ah," Ryo nodded. Mrs. Anderson on the second floor had a habit of throwing food when she was angry at her husband or teenage son. Last week, Ryo had arrived home wearing bits of meatloaf. "Junior of Senior?"

"Senior," Dee answered, folding up the canvas bags as Ryo emptied them. He had a bet with himself over the number of times he and Ryo would arrive home wearing some of the Anderson's dinner. If Dee guessed right, he'd promised himself a new leather jacket - hopefully stain resistant.

"Supper's ready in five, want to change?" Ryo was busy transferring food into dishes but cast a quick glance over at Dee when he sensed him staring. Ryo grinned and picked up a single strand of pasta tilting his head back drawing the noodle slowly into his mouth.

"We're having spaghetti?" Dee's voice almost gave out as he asked the question. Ryo gave him a wicked smile.

"Is that a problem?" Ryo practically purred as he set out a dish of freshly grated cheese.

"Not at all," Dee assured him, reversing course and returning to the table without changing his stained shirt.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Later." Dee took his usual seat at the table smiling at the sight of only two plates. Bikky had left that morning for two weeks at camp and Dee intended to enjoy every minute of the boy's absence. Judging by the look on Ryo's face, he was planning to enjoy it too.

"Haven't had spaghetti with all the trimmings in a while," Dee commented as he watched Ryo take out a tray, loading it with small dishes of olives, vegetables, grated cheese and something that might be melted butter with herbs.

Ryo lifted the tray and quirked an eyebrow at Dee before walking off towards the bedroom.

Yes! Dee cheered silently, picking up the plates and bowl of spaghetti noodles. He followed Ryo into the bedroom and placed the items down on the folding table Ryo had readied for that purpose.

Ryo was busy taking the comforter off the bed and setting it safely in the closet. The nice new sheets had been replaced with the faded blue set Ryo had purchased on sale at a discount store a few years ago and now used only for their messiest and most adventuresome play.

Bikky was away at camp. He and Ryo had the next two days off. Ryo was in the mood to play. Dee leaned back against the wall, a huge grin on his face.

"Care for a picnic?" Ryo asked, his face the picture of innocence.

Oh this was going to be good. Dee kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged.

"Here," Ryo pushed Dee back against small stack of pillows. "You'll be more comfortable like this."

That tone of voice told Dee he wouldn't be comfortable for long. Ryo was very creative with food - especially in the bedroom. On their last anniversary he'd painted a portrait with yogurt using Dee as a canvas. Dee still can't watch Ryo eat the stuff without getting hard.

"So what's on the menu?" Dee was proud of himself for keeping his voice even. He'd never been a patient man, but Ryo was proving to be a determined teacher.

"Remember the shoestring licorice?" Ryo's eyes were bright with amusement. That had been one of their earliest adventures with food - Ryo had bound Dee to the bed with stands of the licorice, tying it into intricate knots. He'd gleefully tormented Dee for over an hour before finally nibbling him free.

"Oh." Dee cast a glance over at the spaghetti. He'd never even considered being tied up with pasta. "You are a sick, sick man, Ryo."

Ryo accepted that statement as intended - a compliment - and rewarded Dee with a long kiss before taking Dee's wrists and wrapping spaghetti strands around them. They were warm and a little sticky and clung to his skin. Ryo wouldn't be able to make knots with them, but the idea was all they needed for their game.

Dee shifted, getting more comfortable against the pillows and let Ryo alternately feed him and tease him. They were alone and they had time. Dee would have his turn eventually, and Ryo always rewarded Dee's patience.

Besides, there were popsicles in the freezer.

::end::


End file.
